Dr. Zomboss
|hobby = Performing in the field of mechanical engineering. Attacking Crazy Dave's and the Player's houses. Hunting for brains. Eating PopSmarts. |goals = Establish local dominance over the Zombies (succeeded). Defeat the plants, kill the Player and eat his brains (failed). Enact Project Paradox (Pvz 2). Rule the world (PvZ Garden Warfare 2). Unite the Zombie Heroes (Pvz Heroes). Defeat Nate Timeley and Patrice Blazing (Pvz comics). |crimes = |type of villain = Zombie Scientist}} Dr. Edgar George Zomboss, or better known as Dr. Zomboss, is the main antagonist of the Plants vs. Zombies series. He is an undead scientist who controls an army of zombies. Appearance Dr. Zomboss is a zombie that appears to be very short. He has a big brain on his head. He wears his white shirt, and black pants (while white pants in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2) that can tell he is a scientist. Unlike other zombies, he wears fully two shoes. In Garden Warfare series, he wears black gloves and what appears to be a voice box on his chest. Personality Dr. Zomboss is an intelligent and evil being who is able to construct several powerful machines and to deploy a mass array of zombies in order to thwart Crazy Dave, the players, and their botanical arsenal. He is destructive and ruthless, as seen in Plants vs. Zombies where he will send a giant fireball or an iceball against anything in his way. This was heightened in Plants vs. Zombies 2 in which his creations destroy his own minions; however, he does not seem to feel any regret for these actions. Dr. Zomboss also shows no concern or remorse toward his enemies per Plants vs. Zombies 2. He sends down many of his henchmen even on lanes where absences of lawnmowers are imminent. He is also shown to be an arrogant egotist, mocking Crazy Dave most of the time and using profane or vulgar words whenever conversing with him. Dr. Zomboss is also shown to a smart strategist. He holds a lot of backup plans to fill in should one of his machines malfunction and should the Gargantuars that he stationed to protect the world keys fall. He is also shown to be deceitful per Plants vs. Zombies 2, able to plague Penny's thoughts when Dr. Zomboss remarked that Crazy Dave constructed Penny from decommissioned parts of Dr. Zomboss' past creation in Pirate Seas - Day 25. Sometime later on Wild West - Day 25, he deceived the player and Crazy Dave, by saying that the zombies are just helping out as normal residences of the west. Furthermore, he also remarked that the zombie apocalypse is just a mere illusion. He also used deception on Far Future - Day 25 to persuade the player that they are being misled by Crazy Dave, only to be followed by hypnosis. This only means ended on Dark Ages Day 20 when he said that Plant Food is made from zombies. Sometime after the battle, he was foiled out by Penny, revealing that there are no zombies or any other evil substances circulating within Plant Food's nutrition facts. Overall, his main goal is to persuade Crazy Dave to quit his journey in search for a taco, to submit to his will, and to let his and the player's brains be consumed. However, he is also seen to care about the greater good, as seen by the boss battles of Modern Day. In these, he remarked that time was being distorted and begged the team to stop searching for the taco. He used a Taco with a Waffle in it as a bargaining chip for Crazy Dave. It is worth noting, though, that despite Zomboss's appeared concern for existence, he still uses portals in battles after the aforementioned events, which would logically distort time further. Some believe that Zomboss could not care less and was lying as yet another attempt to thwart Crazy Dave. Biography ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Dr. Zomboss appears on the last level of the roof stage, level 5-10, serving as the game's main final boss along with his Zombot. Before the fight, the player receives a letter from Zomboss, ordering the player to surrender their brain or they will be taken by force. Crazy Dave begins talking about Zomboss's weakness, continuously tripping up in his own speech. When he ultimately remembers Zomboss's weakness, he is abducted by a Bungee Zombie before he is able to tell the player. After that, the colossal zombie-esque robot climbs up to the roof and the battle begins. The player must keep planting catapults, Jalapeños and Ice Shrooms to defeat the swarms of zombies, van throws, giant snowballs and magma balls, that the machine drops out. Once finally won against and the mech starts to deteriorate and dismember, a half-injured Zomboss appears on the damaged head that falls to the roof, to signify the player's victory with a white flag. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' After his surrender in Plants vs. Zombies, Dr. Zomboss returns, probably reanimated from the dead. He appears as the final boss at the end of each world and briefly appears at the midway point of every world to introduce that world's Gargantuar, the secondary boss. He has a different Zombot for every world. The first four are similar, being able to leap around the board, trample plants, and fire missiles at key points in the player's defenses, also spawning zombies onto the board. The other Zombots have different effects, such as the Sharkatronic Sub using its vacuum mouth to remove plants on the water. Before he strikes he comes up with a way to try to turn the player against Dave and side with the zombies. In Ancient Egypt, he tries to convince the player that Dave is a cannibal, later in Pirate Seas, he sends Penny into an existential crisis by telling her that she is made of parts of old zombots, then in Wild West, He tells the player that zombies are normal people and Dave is a delusional murderer, sometime later in Far Future, he brainwashes Dave, and so on. However, after he is defeated, Dave and Penny counter his verbal attacks, and he warps out to an unknown location, leaving behind a world trophy. It was at first believed that he warped to the Far Future, but after he was defeated there, he still warped out in worlds after. After his defeat in Jurassic Marsh, he snaps and begins his final attack: Project Paradox. He travels to Modern Day, moments before the time travel journey began, to stop Crazy Dave from eating the taco and having a desire to travel back in time, thus meddling with Zomboss's plans. He warps time and summons zombies from all history (and future) to converge on the player. He then used all of his Zombots from all timelines to fight against the Players. However, he was defeated once again and bargained Crazy Dave a taco with waffles in it. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Dr. Zomboss plays as the leader of the Zombies Vanquish team, his victory depends on the players. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Dr. Zomboss has successfully taken over Suburbia, and just like the first Garden Warfare, his victory depends on the players. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' Dr. Zomboss uses his Hero-Tron 3000 to turn zombies into heroes, but the malfunction of the machine can also turn plants into heroes, and he has to unite all the Zombies Heroes to stop them. A few days before the event, Dr. Zomboss launched the imp and a few zombies on the Meteor Z, which transformed the Imp into Huge-Giganticus and those zombies into Galactic Zombies, which forces Beta-Carrotina and her team to stop them. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville'' He also returned in Battle for Neighborville as one of the tritagonist of the game, similar to the previous spin-off games. His victories is dependent on the Players. In comics Dr. Zomboss served as the main antagonist of the 2015 comic series of Dark Horse Digital comics. His ultimate plan was attempting to rule Neighborville, but always gets foiled by Crazy Dave, The Plants along with the two new comic characters Nate Timeley and Patrice Blazing. Quotes Plants vs. Zombies Plants vs. Zombies 2 }} Others }} Trivia *"Zomboss" is a portmanteau of "Zombie" and "Boss". *It is revealed that his middle name isn't based on the creator of the game, George Fan. Instead, as claimed by the creator in the interview, he said: "It sounded like a great middle name for a zombie overlord boss character." **He is the only character of the franchise to have a middle name. *As opposed to the other zombies, Dr. Zomboss is shown as highly intelligent, as he has a degree in Thanatology (which is a degree in the study of death), and built his Zombot. *He is also the only zombie who can speak in a comprehensible language, while all the other zombies speak through moans and the word "brains". *In the comics, he has a pet goldfish bowl Ziggy since he lost his pet goldfish. **He also has a hedgehog named Mr. Stubbins in the Plants vs. Zombies: Bully for you comics, after defeating the Anti-Bully Squad. *It is also revealed in the comics that Dr. Zomboss is allergic to many different plants and sunlight. **Also in the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC's almanac entry, he is allergic to mammoth's fur. *He cursed during the Plants vs. Zombies Nintendo DS trailer in the zombie experiment, due to the presence of a censor bleep. *Before the final battle of the first game, Crazy Dave told the Player that one of Dr. Zomboss's possible weakness is his pancreas, as seen in Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse, Patrice punches him in the stomach, causing him to fall and groan "Ooo... my pancreas". *One of his creation, Zombot Sphinx-inator, used Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s iconic suffix “inator” from the Phineas and Ferb series. *His dialogue in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 is the reference to the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. *Zombot Plank Walker, Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, Zombot Dark Dragon and Zombot Multi-stage Masher are the only Zombots with him wearing different outfits. **Dr. Zomboss still wear his lab outfit during the Zombot Plank Walker boss fight, only a black eye-patch added. **He wears a brown jacket, a pair of dark brown gloves and a pair of brown and yellow goggles during the Zombot Aerostastic Gondola boss fight, that has a resemblance to the 1900s version pilot outfits. **He wears a red and yellow Roman Gladiator armor in the Zombot Dark Dragon boss fight, and his veins can be seen through his helmet. **The Zombot Multi-stage Masher boss fight is the only Zombot with him wearing five different outfits, based on each phase and jam: ***In the first phase, he wears a red and green punk hair wig, a black jacket, a yellow T-shirt with a purple letter P, a spiked cuff-like belt, blue shorts, and black shoes. ***In the second phase, he wears an orange hair wig, a pink and purple dress, and a pair of purple shoes. ***In the third phase, he wears a red cap, a black hair wig, a pair of white glasses, a green striped T-shirt, blue shorts, and a pair of red and white shoes. ***In the fourth phase, he wears a brown hair wig, a pair of yellow and black goggles, yellow and white shirt and pants, and a pair of white shoes. ***In the final phase, he wears a yellow hair wig, a blue shirt, a pair of purple shorts, and a pair of shoes that matches his shirt color. *In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, there are some mentions about him: **He once lost a battle against a tennis ball machine according to the Tennis Star's sticker book. **He is a good cook. **He was born during the Year of the Naked Mole Rat. **He owns a company named Zomboss Inc, though what purpose it serves is unknown. **He has an ancestor named Herman P. Zomboss. Navigation Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Paranormal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Archenemy Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creator Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Evil from the past Category:Traitor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Immortals Category:Damned Souls Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Enigmatic Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Game Bosses Category:The Heavy Category:Trickster Category:Polluters Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Master Orator Category:Brainwashers Category:Egotist Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Successful Category:Warlords Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Arena Masters Category:Strategic Category:Barbarian Category:Necromancers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mutilators Category:Necessary Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Military Category:Torturer Category:Fighter Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Harbingers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Totalitarians Category:Liars Category:Genocidal Category:Ringmasters Category:Self-Aware Category:Blackmailers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Western Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Disciplinarians